Smile, Eyes, Tears
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: A foursies inspired by 2 pictures from 'A LOVE STORY QUOTES', a page on FB. Couple: Fabina (obviously :3) Sum sucks :\ Tell me if I should make something like this for other couples like Jara, Peddie, Amfie etc. since I was thinkinbg of doing that, but I'm still not sure :)) R&R •u• Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.


**Hewo :3**_  
_

**This is about Fabina, and I shall forever ship them, but if Jabian happens then I should prepare a straight jacket because I'll go NUTS! Like my nickname, Naths •u• So, I saw two photos on 'A LOVE STORY QUOTES' page (do any of you know that page, btw) and got totally inspired by it :)  
Sorry, I haven't been updating in a while, so much schoolwork to finish before I graduate elementary...Now...let's begin! :D**

* * *

_When a girl is in love..._

Nina Martin was walking down the halls, hand-in hand, with her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter. He was walking her to her next class which was French. He didn't mind walking her there, and he wasn't in a rush either since classes don't resume in 10 minutes, and the laboratory wasn't far from Mrs. Andrews' classroom. Many people passed them by and looked at them in awe, thinking that they were such a perfect couple. They didn't notice though since they were in their own little worlds, chatting with one another.

"She doesn't seem _that_ bad!" she laughed as she hit his shoulder playfully. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"She is! And she's just 8 years old!" he laughed along with her. She stopped laughing, but a grin was still present.

"I guess it's understandable, but dying your hair green! Now, that's just way off!" she giggled. He shook his head at the memory.

"I sometimes think that she could be Jerome Junior" he muttered, and she shook her head, the smile still present.

"No, Poppy's Jerome Junior, Carolina must have gotten it from one of your older siblings" she giggled. He thought for a while then smiled.

"Now that I think about it, Amethyst and Michael were quite sneaky when they were still living with us..." he trailed off. She frowned at him.

"What do you mean by _when they were still living with us_? And how many siblings have?" she asked, frowning at him a bit.

"Oh, I don't mean that they're dead or anything, I meant that they're not living _with_ us. Amethyst and Michael already graduated college, Amethyst is married to her a guy she's been dating for 7 years, and Michael's planning to propose his girlfriend this Christmas" he said, smiling at her, she nodded her head.

"Oh, I thought you meant that they're dead or something like that, sorry" she said; he chuckled and squeezed her hand a bit.

"It's fine, many people thought that when my parents mention about it" he said, then looked down at the necklace he gave her for her birthday last year, he smiled at the memory and then continued their conversation.

"But seriously, an eight year old dyed your hair green! Wow" she said, smiling; he shuddered a bit as he thought of another prank Carolina did.

"She did, what!" she yelled in shock that an eight year old girl would do that, he just nodded.

"Yeah, she threw eggs, covered them in glue and placed feathers and leaves on Amethyst, Michael and I, but we got back at her by replacing her lip balm with a glue stick and replaced all her clothes with animal costumes" he laughed as Nina joined him.

"Wait...lip balm?" she asked, grinning at him. He just shrugged.

"She's a weird child in our family. She's girly, nerdy and a prankster"

"No wonder" they approached Mrs. Andrews' classroom and the bell rang, signalling that classes are about to resume.

"Well, I better go. See you later, Neens"

"See you later, Fabes" she gave him a quick peck, and he left to go to the laboratory. She smiled then went in and took a seat beside Joy **(they're on good terms and are friends now)**.

"Hey Nini" Joy said, smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Hey Joyjoy" she smiled back.

"So why are you so smiley today?" she asked, Nina just shrugged, smiling.

"No reason"

"I think, I know why" Amber piped in.

"Is it because of a certain brown haired, blue eyed, British boy?" Nina just blushed and looked down.

"Awww" Amber and Joy said simultaneously.

"The Chosen One's in love" Joy sang, making Nina blush into a deeper shade of red, but she was still smiling at the thought of him.

"Good Morning, class" Mrs. Andrews said as she entered the room.

_...you can see it in her smile._

* * *

**How'd I do? Good? Bad? Okay? Needs some work? You get the point. The weirdest thing was that Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift suddenly came on my iPod as I was writing this xD  
****To those in the Philippines: Ay salamat! Walang pasok ngayon! Whooo! :D  
****R&R :))**

**~Naths :)**


End file.
